the_witcher_rising_flamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Languages
There are a number of language uses by many different groups in the world, both ancient and modern. These include but are not limited to: Old Languages One Speech Laith aen Undod, in common roughly translated as One Speech, a language used by both Aen Seidhe and Aen Elle elves in times when they were united as Aen Undod. From this, oldest known speech later delivered renowned and thousandfold changed Hen llinge or for humans Elder Speech. Elder Speech Hen Llinge is the language of Aen Seidhe elves. As it is one of the oldest languages still in use, it is referred to as the Old or Elder Speech while the lingua franca is Common Speech. It is used currently not only by elves, but also by mages and scholars. Sung versions of Elder Speech are used by dryads and sirens. Nilfgaardian and Skellige dialects both derive from Elder Speech. Dwarven Speech Dwarven Speech is one of the older languages, though it has become more of a second language for the dwarves. It is characterised by a large proportion of curses and swears. Gnomish Speech Gnomish Speech is by far the oldest of the known "older languages" as it is used by the gnomes who have been around longer than any other race. Very few people except for gnomes speak or understand it. Ancient Vampire Speech Ancient Vampire Speech is belived to be one of the oldest languages in existence, although it is also believed to be the least spoke language in existence, with only the oldest of Higher Vampires retaining the knowledge of it. Newer Languages Common Speech Common Speech refers to languages that arose after the Conjunction of the Spheres. It is a general term used to refer to the lingua franca of any given group so it includes any languages and dialects currently in use in any given region. Languages that existed prior to the Conjunction are called older languages or "old tongues". The most prominent of those is Elder Speech. Dialects: Dryad Dialect Dryad dialect is the language created by the dryads and many aspects of it are unique to their lifestyle. It is considered unlikely to derive from Elder Speech, but possible. It is used primarily in Brokilon, along with some Common Speech, and of course anywhere dryads and hamadryads are found. Because of the uncertainty about the dialect's origins, it is hard to classify as either an older or newer language. Nilfgaardian Dialect Nilfgaardian dialect is based on Elder Speech and used in the Nilfgaardian Empire, and in particular, the capital. It is characterized by long, drawn-out syllables. Skellige Dialect Skellige dialect, also known as Skellige jargon, is the language used on the Skellige archipelago. It is based on Elder Speech but has undergone many changes to suit the Islanders. It is considered one of the newer languages. Ofieri Speech Ofier is based on few different middle-eastern cultures. Judging by their armors and weapons one can easily deduce that Ofier is loosely based on the Ottomans.